During operation of a vehicle, the vehicle can undergo different movements due to external influences. These movements are generally translational movements along the longitudinal direction, the width direction and vertical direction of the vehicle, as well as rotations about each of these directions, also known as pitching, rolling and yawing, although yawing is not usually taken into consideration.
Vehicle vibration devices known from the prior art, in particular for vehicle seats, are configured such that they form an oscillating and resilient mounting between an upper part and a lower part, in this case between a vehicle seat part and a lower part of a vehicle seat sub-structure. For example, a vehicle seat can be connected by scissor arms to a seat part relative to a lower part which is attached to a vehicle cabin floor or to the body of the vehicle, suspension means and/or damper means also being arranged between the upper part and the lower part in order to resiliently absorb a vertically oriented vibration which is introduced into the system of the vehicle seat from the outside.
There are also horizontal vibration devices which are used to cushion or damp vibrations which are introduced horizontally into the system of the vehicle seat. For this purpose, the upper part of the vehicle seat is resiliently mounted horizontally relative to the lower part of the vehicle seat and can resiliently absorb vibrations which are introduced horizontally and transversally.
Furthermore, a vibration device for a vehicle seat or for a vehicle cabin is known from DE 10 2010 034 857. The vibration device described in that document comprises an upper part which is resiliently mounted relative to a lower part and has levers which assume a particular position between the upper part and the lower part. In this respect, the upper part is pivoted relative to the lower part about a fictive centre of rotation which is arranged below the upper part.
Since the centre of rotation cannot change its position in this case, the device is merely capable of effectively absorbing short-term rotations of a vehicle, in particular pitching and rolling movements, but not translational movements of the vehicle. Furthermore, this arrangement cannot appropriately compensate for the vehicle being on a slope.